WonderLand
by sasuruto300
Summary: Sasuke has a miserable life. Then one day a strange spirit comes to take him to a special place. Sasuke has no idea what he's getting himself into. SasuNaru.AU! sorry if it sucks!XP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Into KisekiRiku- A Sasunaru tale

Author: Sasuruto300

Rating: T and M. I can't really explain why but that's how it is. Lemon later.

Disclaimer: . . . . . . . Oh were you talking to me? Oh right, I own jack squat.

A/N: Okay after watching spirited away and thinking about the show Naruto at the same time, I thought it would be a great idea to make a magical story with Sasunaru being the main thing becuz . . . well . . . I love Sasunaru and you do too so deal with it.

Hope you guys enjoy because I know my fingers won't.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha lay in his bed for hours. Hours and hours . . . . And hours. Not sleeping, but staring up at the white, bumpy ceiling with little or no blinking and was still as stone.

He stared up there hoping that if he did so long enough he would slip into madness and completely lose himself. Everything was silent but the slow beating of his heart that thumped against the insides of his chest like it should.

He then took in a deep breath and held it in, his cheeks puffed out like he had so much water in his mouth and made a scowl as he concentrated.

He could faintly hear and feel his heart beating slower and slower by the second as he held his breath. He became light headed and numb in his body so ex-haled roughly.

Sasuke turned his head to look out the window and saw that the sun was up and he had to go downstairs for breakfast.

Sasuke got to his kitchen and he didn't see his parents at the table yet. He went to the cabinet and got a box of Cheerios and he put it in a bowl with milk and ate it with a white plastic spoon.

When he was finished his mother had came down the stairs. They looked at each other and said good morning and Sasuke ran up to his room to get his school uniform on, gathered his homework and book bag and headed to the front door.

There he got on his black coat, hat, gloves, and boots, said an emotionless goodbye to his parents who didn't even respond back and headed out into the winter covered neighborhood and as he walked, snow crunched under his feet as he kept his hands wrapped around the straps of the book bag and his onyx eyes focusing on the white ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oi Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun! 3" Sakura Haruno called out to the pale boy who was taking a drink at the water fountain. He stood up straight and looked at the pink haired slut-I mean-girl with a slight glare. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed while she just smiled and messed with her mini skirt some so it would ride up some. He raised an eyebrow at that but nothing more. "I was wondering if . . . you would want to go some place with me. Like the movies or ice skating? I bet it would be a lot of fun." She said in her usual perky voice.

Sasuke just looked at her and before he knew it- "Oi Uchiha!" A voice called out to him and someone pulled him away from the girl and to face him. "What the hell?! Kiba!" Sasuke yelled at his classmate and small friend. Kiba just grinned at him and the slapped the back of Sasuke's back. "What you been up to, man?! I tried calling you since you've been out of it for a while but you didn't answer!" Kiba said.

"That's because I knew it was you." Sasuke then said. "Besides Kiba you don't have to worry about me. My business. My life." And then he started to walk away leaving Kiba to stand there and watch him go, raising both eyebrows in question. Then Kiba just carried on, not wanting to make the raven anymore upset.

Sasuke knew what he was. He was a loner, a breathing shadow, a hurting heartbeat with legs. Or maybe just the loveless, miserable, misunderstood kid that lived on 2622HopeRoad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Sasuke stepped out of the building, he watched some of the other students head home and jump around in the snow. There was no sign of Kiba so he started to walk on down the sidewalk. He stopped and looked ahead the street that would lead him home for awhile and he then turned his heel to walk the other direction that leads to the park.

When Sasuke was walking, something grabbed his arm tightly and he was a bit startled. "Sasuke-Kun! Where are you going?" Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes and holding on tighter, making Sasuke wince. "Somewhere. Now get the hell off of me." He said and tried to get away. Sakura made a pout. "Oooooh Sasuke-Kun! Why be so cold? I know you don't mean that. Are you thinking about coming ice-skating with me?" She went on again and hugged his arm tighter, almost suffocating his arm and he groaned in annoyance and discomfort.

"I said get off Haruno!" He raised his voice at her and finally snatched away, he was glaring hard at her and she made a hurt look which almost looked fake. "Sasuke-Kuuuuun!" She whined and he turned away from her, sick of her voice and started to hurry off without another word. Sakura stared at him in a bit disbelief and stomped her foot down on the ground in anger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke sat in the park Gazebo that had a bench inside that was not covered with that blasted snow. He sat on the bench and watched many people walk and play around, young and old, familiar and unfamiliar. Two children even ran in and out of the gazebo not noticing that sad boy sitting there.

Sasuke sat there looking at his feet and shivered once and awhile. He already knew that his parents wouldn't bother thinking about him. He knew a lot of things. Like that his parents could care less about his existence, that when he doesn't feel like talking to people they quickly just call him a moody emo and give him strange looks, that when he does feel like talking the only one who will listen to him is his pet Iruka the guinea pig, And just thinking about these things gave him a head ache.

Sasuke pulled out something from his pocket and it was a photo. In the photo was a young man that looked like him but had strange lines coming down his face and he had longer hair. A small smile was placed on his lips.

"Why did you have to go . . . Itachi-Onii-chan?" He whispered to the photo.

As he watched the kids play around him . . . something tingled inside of him. It was a weird feeling and it grew stronger. He closed his eyes shut and placed his hand over his heart and gripped tightly, the tingling was getting stronger until.

"Hey. . . . Heeeeeey" A voice spoke out and around him like the wind. "Hey . . . Sasuke." And when the raven headed heard that his eyes shot open and he looked up. He gasped at what he saw.

Everyone and everything . . . was still. Children frozen in place and so where the birds in the sky and the snow that was falling off a tree branch, frozen in thin air.

Sasuke was confused, amazed, and frightened. "What the- What's going on?!! How can this be?!" Said out loud although he meant to say it in his mind. He was trembling. Everything was frozen still but him.

Sasuke was thinking about running but then he tried to calm himself sown. What sense is there in running? What's he going to do?

Then the voice came again, a lot more clear and it echoed along the park, or maybe the entire neighborhood. "Hey, hey. Sasukeeeeeee. Are you surprised? Oh no need my poor friend. Things are much more strange than this."

"Who said that?! Who the hell are you?!!" Sasuke yelled out, scared but angry.

Then someone placed a hand on his back and he stiffened. Sasuke pulled away from the hand and turned around to see an unfamiliar boy. He looked about his age but shorter and a lot thinner. He never really see much people with perfect blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and tender tan skin. But what was really odd were the marks on his cheeks, like whisker marks.

He had a grin on his face that kind reminded Sasuke of a Cheshire-cat. However, for some reason, looking at him gave the Uchiha comfort.

Even if his heart felt light at the sight of the boy, he still took a step back. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked slowly.

The boy did a solute and kept grinning. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Do you like my trick?" He asked doing that eyebrow thing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto for awhile, not quite getting this. "Umm . . . It's . . . abnormal. How did . . . you do it?" He asked, looking around at the frozen people.

"Oh it's easy! Well for me, heh, heh, heh! But the reason I did do this was for you to see, Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke squinted his eyes. "Why do you want to show me? How do you know my name?! Where the hell did you come from?!!!" Sasuke asked a little irritated. This was all too strange and it was happening all at once. He already knew that this was way past human.

"Whoa chill, dude!" Naruto waved his hands around. "I've known your name for quite some time and the reason I wanted to show you this is because you're one miserable Mother fucker and you need to come with me!" Naruto explained and he started to float in mid-air, still keeping his eyes on the other.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. Not because of the whole flying thing but because this idiot actually thinks he's going to go some place with him that he has no clue what it is! He cleared his throat and glared slightly up at the blonde.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and started waving his arms around franticly.

"Well come on man! I don't have all day!!" He yelled and Sasuke felt like punching him somewhere.

"I don't think I want to." Sasuke said and he started to walk away.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "What?!!! I'm going to take you to a magical place and you're going to WALK AWAY?!!! Are you an idiot?!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke turned around to face him, still having the glare. "First of all I don't even know you." He said.

"But _I_ know you, so it doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted. 'That . . . doesn't make things a lot better, stalker.' Sasuke thought in his head. "I rather go to hell that go somewhere with a Dobe like you. Thank you for the offer but I got to get home." Sasuke said and started to walk off.

Naruto was, as you can say, offended by these words. "Total Bastard! Fine! Go ahead and stay in this sad mess of yours. I don't care!!" He yelled. Sasuke was still walking. Naruto clenched his fist in frustration. "Alright go you stupid Son of a . . ." He paused and sighed, he knew it would be difficult to deal with this kid, so he's going to have to wait. "You'll want me. Just you wait Sasuke; you still have one more chance." Naruto finally said and he disappeared in the foggy wind.

Before Sasuke knew it, everyone and everything began to move again as if they were not aware of being frozen still.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked up; the sky was a heavy blue and gray with white-purple clouds. He sighed. He wanted to just move on from what just happened, he was an Uchiha, so he must never give care for such foolish things . . . even if it had to deal with a magical spirit who was a moron.

However, deep down inside, not a good or bad feeling, he knew he was going to see that Naruto again. And if he did, he also knew that something was going to change, in or out of him by going someplace with him. Sasuke started to walk away back home.

The children's voices began to fade and a hint of regret followed Sasuke at his heel as he headed for his house on 2622 Hope Road.

* * *

To be continued. . . .

If you want me to, teehee.

Sasuruto300: Please give me some words of encouragement, This story might be long or short or I might not continue. My mind is starving!!! Oh yeah and the title means "wonderland" If you did not know. 0_0*

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here we go!

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of his bed room and threw himself on the bed, face pressed on the icy pillow and he groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his shoes still on his feet, squeezing around his toes and cramping his feet like they always did after a whole day of being inside them.

He didn't feel like moving for a while, he frowned as his mind was still stuck on Naruto the random spirit. Was he supposed to go with him? Did he make a mistake of refusing? Or was it just his imagination?

Sasuke thought for awhile . . . Nope, it seemed pretty real to him!

But what the hell?! Why him?! And how dare that kid call him miserable!? How was he supposed to know that?!! Sasuke was not miserable!!

He looked out the window of his dreary room . . .

Okay scratch that! He was a bit depressing!

He sighed and walked over to the small cage that sat on the desk in his room which had his only trusting friend in it.

Iruka was digging his little nose in his food bowl, trying to get the good stuff in it.

Sasuke laughed, he was kind of picky for a guinea pig.

Sasuke picked out Iruka from the pet store because he felt that there was something special about him. His fur was silky smooth and long sort of and his black eyes seemed to have a lot of brightness, which made Sasuke know that he was quite intelligent.

He also had a strange scar that went across/above his nose. Sasuke thought it actually made him very different than the other guinea pigs in a good way.

"Help me, Iruka." He said softly and Iruka turned his head to look at him, eyes wide and nose high. Sasuke made a small smile and he started his homework.

Sasuke was in deep thought. Thoughts about himself. 'I must be a terrible Uchiha, 'cause I feel like my pride is slipping away.' He thought. Everything was slipping away. The joy, the fun, the life. Where did things go wrong?

Oh yeah. Ever since he screwed up once in front of his father, the man treated him like a live-in employee instead of a son and his mother was always disappointed in every choice he made, big and small. The only one he truly loved in his life was his brother, Itachi.

But sadly he is no longer around in life. As Sasuke was thinking of his brother his head began to ache slightly.

Itachi was everything to him and he was perfect and had more respect. He died when Sasuke was at least 11 or 12.

However somewhere in Sasuke, he didn't believe his brother _died_! It can't be true! Sasuke felt that Itachi disappeared, maybe form all humanity, but not died. When his parents told him his brother passed away, they never told him how so.

Sure you would think that Sasuke would have been too young to go into details about his brother's death, but no. No one knew how Itachi died and they never even said anything about a funeral so they must not know where his body is.

Sasuke glared at the boring papers in front of him. Not only the other problems that he has already but he always have this feeling like someone is watching him, trying to talk to him and he can't hear it. That gave him a reason to never masturbate because he felt like he was being watched.

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't feel bad at all. I mean, there are other people in this world that have worse problems. But thinking about that made him even more depressed. He hated the life he lives and he ain't gonna lie.

Sasuke sighed. Tomorrow is another day. Another card for Satan to play.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke just got done with his last class and he was getting his things from out his locker. When he closed his locker door, Sakura's face appeared. "Gah!! S-Sakura?!" He shouted slightly and then he pinched between his eyebrows. "What . . . do you want?" He growled a bit.

"Sasuke-Kun! Please go to the ice-skating party with me!! I've asked like . . . 50 times already! Why won't you go with me?!" she whined and her cheeks red with a bit of anger.

Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know there are many, many other poor saps you can flirt with and I have no idea why the hell you _like _me so much!!" Sasuke was saying but then Sakura cut him off with a small little giggle.

"No, no, no Sasuke-kun! I'm not really in to you at all." She said. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow and he was quite confused.

"You see" Sakura started and she came closer to Sasuke to whisper something. "I'm only asking you to go to ice-skating with me . . . is because Ino got a date with the other popular guy, Sai and that's going to get her a lot of attention. You see, I despise Ino and I want to be better than her. . ." she went on but Sasuke didn't want to hear it anymore.

'She wanted to use me?!' He yelled in his mind. 'I was never liked in the first place?! Oh that's just great, God dammit!' Sasuke hated this and he started to hate himself. So he started to walk away.

"Huh! Sasuke-kun? Wait!" Sakura yelled and when Sasuke got further away, she just sighed and went on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We're getting rid of it, Sasuke." Fugaku, Sasuke's father said.

"Wait what?!! No." Sasuke said with a frown. "It's my pet! I'm taking care of him and buying his food! What's the deal?!" His father was closing his eyes in irritation and made a heavy sigh which made Sasuke tense in his shoulders.

"Sasuke, I'm tired of going in your room and have to smell the stench of that rat! It's disgusting anyway. Return it." Fugaku demanded his son.

"Father I had him for a long time and if you don't like the smell then don't come in my room! I'm not returning him." Sasuke said back to the man.

"Sasuke honey, I think it's best to listen to your father." His mother started.

"I don't think so! Anytime I listen to this man, I have to give up something of mine, and I'm sick of it. Now he doesn't want me to keep Iruka?! I'm not taking this! I'm going to my room!" Sasuke yelled and stormed up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door and sat himself on the bed, rubbing his face in frustration. Okay maybe he didn't have to yell at them, but damn! Seriously. It may be sad and pathetic, but Iruka was Sasuke's only trusting friend.

Sasuke stared out the window again, so cold and gloomy outside. So dull and dim and . . . ordinary. Sasuke didn't want this. He didn't want the dirty snow in his view, he didn't want that sour feeling that seeped into his core, and he didn't want people using his body and mind.

He felt, like say, kind of fucked up. He wanted everything now, everything here, to vanish from him. For his vision to be reborn into something . . . less fucked up.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He laughed a little, too, knowing that what was going to pop up in his mind would be; "you should have went with the spirit."

"Wow." Sasuke said out loud dully and he looked at Iruka who looked back at him. "I must be a total idiot for that one." He said to his friend.

Sasuke stared at the rough, bumpy ceiling and closed his eyes. "I wish I could be taken away. Somewhere far . . . far away." He whispered softly.

He remembered that spirit's face and the butterflies danced in his gut and he remained still, holding on his breath slightly. ". . . Naruto." He breathed out.

Sasuke then felt something deliciously hot upon the shell of his ear and warmth spreading to his neck and a sound tickled his eardrum. "Yes Sasuke?" A familiar voice said huskily.

Sasuke eyes shot really wide open at the sound and he yelp in surprise.

When he sharply turned to see who it was, he screamed a bit and his shoulder's jumped.

"Hiya Bastard!" Naruto said cheerfully, waving a hand. "Wha- How did you-!! Wait! Who are you calling a Bastard?!!!" Sasuke yelled, kind of forgetting that Naruto had magically came in his room.

"Um well . . . you called me a freaking 'DOBE' the last time we met!! So I'll just call you some names since you really offended me, Teme!" Naruto said and he stood in mid air with his arms folded over his chest.

Sasuke glared at him and he started to look at the boy's outfit. He didn't quite like it, mostly because of the color. Short sleeve shirt that was orange and had a blue swirl in the center. His shorts were orange, too. But just a darker orange.

". . . How the hell did you get in my room?!" Sasuke asked with winced eyes. Naruto sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. "With magic! Duh!" He replied.

Then he grinned. "So how are you?" He asked the Uchiha. "You know damn well how I am, Dobe." Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Okay, okay! If you gonna be like that, then I could just leave your sorry ass and find someone else who would love my help!" Naruto was getting mad.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, kind of regretting it. He bit his lower lip and looked around his room a bit. Then he looked at Naruto. "Where were you planning on taking me? Because if it's hell, I'd like to wait a couple more years, thank you." Sasuke said, crossing his arms now over his chest.

"Naw man! I definitely know you're going to hell when you die! But you're not dead." He said, placing his hand over his stomach. "I'm taking you to a place where I live, called 'WonderLand'. . . And don't worry!" He yelled. "There won't be people who act like me! I know you were going to ask that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow high. 'WonderLand'? Is this guy joking?' He asked in his mind. "No I'm not kidding about that, that's what we call it." Naruto said, rolling his eyes again.

"What the?! How did you know that? Can you read minds?" Sasuke asked, kind of nervous about the idea.

"No, no, no. I can't do that. Although I wish I can. I can read human body-language very good and the language the face tells. And when it comes to you, the only language you give is mad, sad, bored, and bastardness." Naruto explained with a little grin, receiving a heated glare.

"You know, the more you talk the more I don't want to go anywhere with you." Sasuke said to the other.

"Oh come on! Can't you just take the stick out of your ass and just get it over with. Gosh!" Naruto yelled, making Iruka jump a little in his cage.

Sasuke looked at him boredly and said "Okay the more you talk the more I feel the need to punch your face in. Dobe."

Naruto got pissed. "I told you stop calling me that, Teme!!" He yelled and Sasuke was surprised his parents haven't heard them yet.

Suddenly Naruto pounced onto Sasuke and tried to strangle him, growling and Sasuke began to punch and kick him.

Both of them were tackling each other roughly on the floor now and Iruka was staring at them behind the bars with wide eyes, his nose kind of twitching.

"Why are you such an ass?!!" Naruto yelled while fighting Sasuke. "You act like I've been an ass my whole life! You don't know me, Usurontokachi!!" Sasuke yelled while fighting Naruto.

It's been like for ten minutes they have been like this and finally Naruto was pinning Sasuke down and was sitting over his hips.

Both were panting and looking into each other's eyes.

But then Naruto raised an eyebrow and started to look hard in Sasuke's eyes. "Nani?" Sasuke spoke, tilting his head to the side a bit with a raised eyebrow.

When Naruto was looking in the boy's eyes, he felt a strange feeling in him. Sasuke's eyes were eyes he never seen before, so deep like a bottomless pit. But they brought out a feeling so close to sadness and yet so, so close to beauty. They were in-human.

"Whoa." Naruto breathed out. But then he snapped out of it. "Fine." He heard Sasuke say.

"Fine?" Naruto question, not getting it.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. . . I'll go to Wonderland with you. Now get the hell off me!" He ordered. Naruto smiled brightly and he levitated off of him and helped him up.

"Wait!" Sasuke suddenly said. "Arrgg!! What now?!" Naruto hissed.

"Is this . . . real?" Sasuke asked with a blank but hopeful kind of look.

Naruto looked at him for awhile, and then he made a small smile. "When the door is closed, don't you know, another is open." He said calmly.

". . . Huh?" Sasuke was a bit confused. What kind of answer is that? He heard Naruto laugh a bit. "That's a little quote from Bob Marley. But yes. This . . . is all real." He said.

"Oh yeah! Can I bring Iruka?!" Sasuke asked. He was afraid his father would take him away if he left. But wait . . . How long will he be gone?!!

"Oh sure you can! Let the rat join the party!" Naruto said in sarcasm. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "He's not a rat." He said and he quickly went and got Iruka who was squealing loudly in Sasuke's arms. "Shhh! Calm down, Iruka. It will be alright." Sasuke said to him and he quiet down some.

"Ha-ha! No wonder you don't have many friends!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's free hand and he used his other hand to make a magic portal appear at his window. Sasuke stared in awe.

"Well. Off to wonder land." Naruto said and he dived in, pulling Sasuke with him.

Sasuke yelled as he was being sucked into a queer portal, it's colors were blasting with purples, blues, yellows, pinks, and many more and they rushed in many directions as he was pulled deeper and deeper into it.

Random objects flung past him like a bicycle, a pocket watch, a base ball, and some of his belongings. Even the photograph of him and his parents, but he just ignored it. Faint voices of many people swarmed in his ear and around him and Iruka was twisting around and squealing like mad.

Sasuke couldn't help but kind of smiled, this was all so fascinating!! He turned his head to look at Naruto. But his eyes widened of what he saw.

There was a strange orange glow surrounding Naruto and what caught most of Sasuke's attention was his eyes. They were a reddish orange color and they seemed demon like. The whiskers on his face got thicker and more animal like. He stared at him for awhile, holding his breath and feeling his heart beat in his eardrums.

Suddenly a bright light awaited them at the end, coming closer, and closer, and closer. Until it hit Sasuke with sudden warmth and complete silence that stung him slightly. As it felt like forever that the blinding light was there, blackness finally found his eyes and nothing more.

And there was complete darkness. . .

To be continued. . .

* * *

**Sasuruto300**: Oh my JASHIN!!!! What's going to happen?!!

Naw I'm just kidding, ofcource I know what's going to happen! Don't be silly.

Sorry it took me so long to make the second chapter, I'm so lazy!!! Someone just slap me!!

If you're reading this I just want to tell you guys thank you so much for reading!

**Zetsu**: Also Sasu-chan will try not to be so lazy this time and finish the third chapter. So troublesome.

**I think I kind of enjoyed this chapter! Heh-heh! NOT!!!**

**Sasuruto300**: . . . Always gotta put me down, huh? Zetsu-Chan! Anyway, yes, I'll try not to be so lazy. No wonder my friend at school calls me "Lazy-L" . . . 0_0. . .

So yeah. That's all I got to say for now, I think.

I kind of forgot what I really wanted to say. Hehehe, oops.

Oh yeah I just wanted to say . . . umm . . . I love you guys! I'll try to make more hot one-shots; please don't give up on me!! *crying streams of tears and hugging the computer as if it is you*

Ja-ne!! Review please!!!

R&R


End file.
